


The Fallen Princess

by Settiai



Category: Neopets
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits there, waiting, all alone, as Neopians pass her by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the Poetry Competition on Neopets.

She sits there, waiting, all alone,  
As Neopians pass her by.  
Once a regal princess upon a throne,  
Now she only wants to cry.

As a royal Ixi she had dressed,  
Once upon a time.  
But her former owner had possessed,  
Neither reason nor rhyme.

He had thought her beauty plain,  
Poor even, and drab.  
And even though others called him insane,  
He took her to the lab.

A princess until the very end,  
She hadn't even fussed.  
In fact, her excitement was not even pretend,  
She had only hoped  
Her fur would not get mussed.

With one last optimistic grin,  
She had stepped into the ray,  
Not knowing that she'd never be the same again.  
She learned the cruelty of fate that day.

Long abandoned, she sits there... mum.  
A mutant resting on the ground.  
Silently waiting for someone to come,  
In the Neopian Pound.


End file.
